


Snow Angel

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants snow for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sangueuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangueuk/gifts).



> Secret Santa Identity revealed: Boo, yes dear, you know me. Yes, I gave myself a story to throw suspicion off of myself.
> 
> I hope you had a wonderful holiday season and that the new year is kind to you. 
> 
> *hugs*
> 
> FairyNiamh, your Secret Santa 2013
> 
> Story Beta'd by the lovely Drivven Wrinth

Dean stood out in the snow, actually enjoying the sight. This time he knew it was actually snow. He savored the cold sinking into his bones.

Cas had asked him if there was anything he wanted, other than pie; for Christmas. Honestly, he had only ever wanted a nice White Christmas where he could relax and not have to worry about anything supernatural.

He didn't care how his lover had pulled it off, simply that he had. His geeky little Angel regularly created miracles for Dean on a semi-regular basis.

Inhaling the cold in deeply, wondering what he should get Cas for Christmas. He had asked and all the angel would say was that he had everything he wanted. That was extremely unfair.

Well, Dean would think of something; just as soon as he brought Cas out and kissed his beautiful Snow Angel breathless.  
~Fin~


End file.
